The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for supercharged Diesel internal combustion engines, in particular a distributor-type injection pump. A fuel injection pump of this kind, embodied as a distributor-type injection pump, is already known: distributor-type injection pump Model VE..F.. with a charge-pressure-dependent full-load stop, made by Robert Bosch GmbH, Stuttgart; see also the Technical Customer Service Notice VDT-I-460/1, Supplement 2, of May 1977 or the SAE Paper number 76 0127 from the Automotive Engineering Congress in Detroit, Mich. Feb. 23-27, 1976. In the fuel injection pump of known type, the position of the full-load stop for the rpm regulator is integrated into the pump housing, which position determines the maximum permissible fuel supply quantity, and is corrected exclusively in accordance with the charge pressure of the intake air supplied to the engine. A charge-pressure-dependent correction of this kind has the disadvantage, however, that the increase in the fuel quantity controlled thereby occurs with a time lag during engine acceleration; this lag occurs because the charge air pressure is the independent variable upon which fuel supply increases depend, and yet this charge air pressure is itself dependent for increases, in engines having an exhaust turbo-supercharger, upon a previous increase in the exhaust gas pressure and the exhaust gas temperature. This mutual interdependence of the fuel supply, charge pressure and exhaust gas pressure acts to undermine the behavior during acceleration of an engine equipped with an exhaust-driven turbo-supercharger; moreover, it is difficult to stay within the permissible limits for smoke emissions and at the same time attain optimal acceleration, because the permissible fuel supply quantity furnished for a given charge pressure, while considering the emissions limit, is very heavily dependent on the rpm level at a given moment. This rpm level dependence is not identical at every charge pressure; indeed, plotting the various curves for the permissible fuel supply quantities at a constant charge pressure over the rpm range reveals a variably steep slope in each charge pressure range. A control apparatus equipped with a three-dimensional cam has been proposed, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 37 520, which enables a correction of the full-load stop in accordance with rpm and air quantity. The control apparatuses therein proposed are very expensive, due to their consumption of structural space, and in the case of distributor-type injection pumps having integrated rpm regulators, such an apparatus makes it necessary to provide an entirely new housing structure, thus nullifying the inherent advantage of the small external dimensions in distributor-type injection pumps. In addition, the centrifugal regulator built into the distributor-type injection pump cannot be used simultaneously as the rpm control element for the three-dimensional cam, because this dual-function requirement would have a detrimental impact on the regulator function.